


顺势而为

by kandy_luo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:04:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandy_luo/pseuds/kandy_luo
Summary: 好吃不过饺子，好玩不过……





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ntr预警

dean非常担心，刚刚castiel被一道浮夸的魔法光线击中，昏了过去。别让我抓住你，son of a bitch，dean腹诽着。其实那家伙是冲着他和Sam来的，关键时刻，这只羽毛脑袋忽然冲了过来……

castiel缓缓醒了过来，他刚睁开眼睛就看到了dean阴沉的脸，下意识地伸出手想治愈对方脸上的小小擦伤，然而这举动除了让他看起来像在不合时宜地调情之外毫无作用。castiel立马惶恐起来，Sam一脸担忧地问他“你还好吗，Cass”“不太好，Sam，我感觉不到我的荣光了”castiel如实回答道，dean的脸色更黑了。“先离开这儿再说，你还能走吧，Cass”dean终于出声了。castiel连忙点点头，Sam伸手扶他起来，三个人各怀心思的走出了破旧的仓库。

castiel觉得自己真是太蠢了，这么莽撞冲动，现在不仅让那家伙跑了，还把自己搭进去。这一点也不专业，因为只要事关温家兄弟，他就无法冷静处理。dean依旧没有说什么，只把车开得飞快，连他最爱的摇滚乐都没放，车里弥漫的压抑的气氛。castiel寻思着离开他们后自己能去哪，经过这么久的观察，他也掌握了一些人类生活的技巧，应该可以应付……吧。看着愁眉不展的castiel，Sam很想抱住他好好安慰，告诉他一切都会好起来的，但是他只能装作普通朋友的样子拍拍castiel的肩“别担心，Cass，我们会找到办法的”“嗯”castiel对他扯出一个艰难的微笑，Sam宁愿他扑到自己怀里哭一场，显然这不是castiel的风格，而且dean也不会允许。

dean在给认识的猎人打电话，请他们帮忙留意那个混蛋，Sam正在一堆浩如烟海的典籍里寻找破解咒语的方法。castiel一回来就钻到自己的房间里，不知道在做什么。这样也好，Sam想着——让他自己平复一下心情，刚抬起头就看见castiel拎着一个双肩包正往门口走去。“你要去哪？Cass”Sam叫住了他。“呃，我要离开了，Sam”“我知道，Cass。但是，why？”“我——”

 

castiel思索良久，觉得还是自己主动点离开比较好，他把事情搞砸了，dean肯定很生气，一路上都没和他说话，也许再也不想理他了，而且他现在变了个凡人，什么忙也帮不上，只会给他们徒添麻烦。

castiel没什么东西要收拾，最后他决定拿上些生活用品。首先，牙膏，薄荷味的，dean尝起来就是薄荷味的，dean说要保持口气清新，以防需要接吻。不过这不代表他会吻其他人，除了dean，castiel认为自己不会想吻其他任何人类。然后，毛巾，作为天使的castiel是不需要的，但dean说当时他看到绣着小蜜蜂的毛巾眼睛就直了，像看见糖果就走不动道的小孩儿，于是dean买下这条毛巾送给了他。直到今天，castiel依旧赞叹于这种栩栩如生的工艺。还有，睡衣——实际上是dean淘汰的旧t恤。天使不需要睡觉，但是dean说不想一睁开眼就看到全副武装的神圣会计师，希望他在只有他们两个人的时候能“松弛”一些，castiel还是不太懂这个词是什么意思。最后，还有沐浴液，就是随便走进一家超市货架上成排摆放的那种，它的气味让castiel想到dean。dean喜欢用，地堡里只屯了这一种，这种很普通的味道意外地适合他，当然这也有可能是因为dean可以把任何平庸的东西变得非凡起来。

 

“你哪都不会去！”dean不知从哪冒了出来，怒气冲冲“现在是怎样，离家出走？或者让我们直接点，出去送死？”dean不知道自己讲出口的话为什么会这么刻薄。也许是因为他和三米都急得焦头烂额，而当事人——这个小混蛋，却还无动于衷好像事不关己的样子，甚至打算出去再惹点麻烦。他到底清不清楚自己的处境啊，那些恶魔和天使、或许还有一部分宗教狂热的人类可都盯着他现在这样的人形靶子呢。

“我——”变成人类就是会有这种麻烦，castiel刚刚瞄了一眼客厅，只有Sam一个人在看书，dean忽然不知道从哪闪了出来，他都来不及反应，就被扯着胳膊拉回了房间里。“你冷静点，dean”Sam在后面追着叫他们。“砰！”的一声，关门声打断了Sam的声音和担忧的目光。

castiel被dean甩到床上，“你知道你做错了什么吗”。castiel不知道他说的是哪一件，是搞砸了狩猎让那家伙逃了，还是打算偷偷溜走不跟dean告别……不管哪一件，在dean看来肯定都是错的，castiel觉得有点委屈，他的本意是想把事情都做好啊，而dean连解释的机会都不给他。castiel惊讶地发现自己竟然会觉得委屈，在他还是上帝的使者的时候可绝对不会有这种复杂情绪的。

 

“对不起，dean，如果这是你想听到的话”。这副态度让dean火气更大了。castiel被推倒了，“啪啪啪”拍击臀肉的响声在空旷的房间里显得更大声了。这太过分了，自castiel被创造以来，连上帝都没这么打过他的屁股。“放开我！dean”castiel剧烈挣扎着，dean从口袋里摸出一副手铐，把他的双手拷在了床头。castiel又蹬着双腿，“fuck”dean骂了一句，“天呐，dean，你没事吧”不小心踢到了小小dean，castiel立刻消停了下来。dean一言不发，开始扒他的衣服。castiel心中有愧，只能任他为所欲为。“我真的很抱歉”。dean不想看这双水汪汪的蓝眼睛，这让他觉得自己像个混蛋，而如果就这么放过这个小呆瓜的话，他永远也不会吸取教训，永远学不会保护自己。dean扯了他的领带蒙住了castiel的眼睛，哦，现在这场面变得有趣了起来。他的天使，衣衫半露，春光乍泄，张着干燥的粉色双唇，懵懂无助的伸出舌头舔了舔……

 

dean觉得不能这么轻易饶过他，在castiel身上一阵煽风点火后，castiel已经被撩拨得不行了，似乎变成人类也让他在某些事上更敏感了。dean却还打算没进入正题，“我很抱歉，为所有的事”castiel说着“跟我说句话吧，dean”，dean咬住他的一侧乳头，剩下的话立即被脱口而出的呻吟打散了。

手机铃声持续不断地响着，dean不耐烦地接通——然后放开了castiel。“你去哪儿，dean”castiel察觉到了身上人的远离，他现在需要dean，非常。但是对方只是安慰性地吻了吻他的唇，“等我回来，Cass”说完，dean套上衣服离开了房间。

“不，别丢下我，dean”castiel呢喃着，无边的黑暗里只剩下他独自一人面对赤裸难堪的欲望，裸露的身体暴露在微凉的空气里不禁让他打了个寒颤，“不要这样惩罚我，dean……”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 偷窥～  
> 腿交～

凌晨2:39，Sam睡不着，索性从床上翻身下来，他想去找Cass一起看电影，天使不需要睡眠。正好《星球大战》系列他也很了解，可以一边给Cass讲解剧情，一边享受蓝眼睛用专注欣赏的目光看着你，虽然这差不多成为dean的“专利”，但并不代表Sam不能争取一下。

Castiel不在房间里，Sam不知道他去哪了。这让人有点失落，也许白天不应该喝那么多咖啡，Sam想着，走到厨房接了一杯水。当他经过dean的房间时，一阵细微的声响抓住了他的注意力，门缝里透出些许光亮，dean也还没睡，Sam有些好奇他在干嘛，于是走近门，透过缝隙张望，抬起手正打算敲门——

当他意识到dean的床上还有别人时，Sam僵住了，哦，不是别人，正是失踪了的castiel。他标志性的风衣也失踪了，现在身上只有一件被扯得歪歪扭扭的白衬衫，领带松散，随意拉到了一边。castiel靠在枕头上，手臂弯曲以支撑他的身体，脖子后仰，露出脆弱的喉结，嗓子里发出微弱的压抑着的呻吟，Sam从没见过这样的castiel，一时不知道该怎么反应，所幸castiel完全没发现Sam，因为他正专注于其他的事情。

dean背对着门，不过不用看，Sam知道他现在肯定也衣衫不整，好不到哪里去。Sam的视线跟随着Dean的动作，掠过castiel半裸着的胸膛，停在衬衫边缘半隐半现的一颗乳粒上，dean的舌头把那一点粉色舔得更深了。“呃～别玩了，dean”castiel吸着气，低下头催促着在他身上作乱的人，双臂似要支持不住地颤抖了几下，汗水从他的下巴滴到裸露的胸膛上，最后消失在了凌乱的衣物里……注视着眼前情景，Sam觉得自己忘记了呼吸。

castiel的裤子早已褪了一半，内裤挂在左腿的腿弯处，要脱不脱的，淫荡得不像样子，dean伸出一只手解开了自己的拉链，露出早已勃起的硬挺……有一些东西轰然倒塌了，Sam的脑子需要一段时间才能重新运转，然后——他意识到了他们要做什么，dean的手扶着自己的性器，castiel自觉地抬起下半身，双腿向上缠住对方的腰，dean用另一只手抓住castiel的脖子拉过他，两个人吻在一起……castiel一边用手撑在身后，一边挺着腰配合着dean操他的动作，莹亮的液体从两人交合的地方流了出来，染得dean的性器晶莹湿润，像被人用口水涂了一层，但很快又裹上了一层白沫儿，随着抽插沾在castiel湿软的穴口……Sam后退了几步，然后飞快地转过身，一口气跑回了自己的房间。 他匆忙地拿起杯子，灌了大半的水，谢天谢地，他居然没有在慌乱中打碎它。他坐到床边，试图平复呼吸，强迫自己忘掉刚刚看到一切。

但大脑显然并不想放过他，Sam一直想着castiel，无法停止。castiel潮红的脸、压抑的呻吟、起伏的胸膛、湿润的粉色乳头、颤抖的身体和勃起的性器……Sam的脑子一片空白，阴茎在内裤中痛苦地抽搐，Sam闭上眼睛，拼命摇了摇头，但除了让 Castiel的样子在脑海中变得更加清晰之外毫无用处，Sam想知道castiel高潮时是什么样子的，他总有些干裂的嘴唇尝起来是什么味道，他的泪水也是咸的吗，如果他躺在我的身下或者骑在我的阴茎上，如果他为我发出更多美妙又撩人的声音……

 

 

不知过了多久，castiel感觉到有人进来了，但对方没有发出声音，察言观色对他来说从来不是件容易的事，尤其是现在还看不到。 castiel试探地问“怎么了”，回应他的是更多的沉默而不是答案。当有更多的沉默而不是答案时，castiel根据他对人类的了解，觉得自己现在应该闭嘴，这代表他还没被原谅，castiel紧张的抓了抓床头的栏杆，他愿意做任何事来道歉和弥补。

来人小心翼翼的爬上床，躺到castiel身边，床架因其动作而发出轻微的声响。castiel感到床垫稍稍下陷了一些，两个人滚到了中间，靠在一起，castiel闻到了熟悉的味道，黑暗依旧笼罩着他，但他不再感觉不安。身旁人温热的胸膛散发出源源不断的热量，Castiel的身体不自觉的又贴紧了一点。Sam抚摸着他微凉的肌肤，castiel发出欲求不满的哼哼声，把大腿塞进Sam的双腿间来回摩蹭着，裸露的阴茎蹭到粗糙的牛仔布上，留下一点深色的水渍，castiel感觉到灼热的呼吸喷洒在脖子上，他试图调整自己与其同步，但显然他对这项技能还不是很熟练，不得张开嘴巴帮助呼吸，以免影响到他的行动，但这样做，口水就控制不住的流出来了，castiel只能后知后觉的咬住了嘴唇。

Sam稍微动了一下，脱掉了自己的裤子，勃起的阴茎正对着Cass。看着日思夜想的人这幅饥渴模样，Sam觉得自己从来没硬得这么快，这么疼，他想要咆哮，想要现在就冲进Castiel的身体里狠狠干他，让他尖叫着自己的的名字高潮……Castiel咬着下唇，发出可怜的呜咽，他的身体如此渴望安慰，他希望有人能碰碰他，随便做什么都好。Sam伸出手玩弄Cass的乳头，就像dean当初做的那样，cass的身体扭动着，混乱中他放开了被咬得水润红肿的双唇，想偷偷喘口气，Sam乘势吻了他，堵住了剩下那些还未出口的呻吟，舌头伸进口腔里翻搅，发出黏腻的水声，castiel无力挣扎着……Sam终于放过了他可怜兮兮的乳头，将手滑下去，castiel臀部向后难耐磨蹭着床单……Sam移动身体，湿热的鼻息喷洒在castiel早已起了反应的性器上，castiel感觉到自己的器官躁动了一下，紧接着陌生温软的触感贴上来……Sam低头含住了手中的性器，Cass的味道很好，很干净，Sam以为自己会反感把同性的那话儿放进嘴里，但没有，他很愿意为Cass做这些。castiel挺动着下身，急促的喘息着，Sam的另一只手轻柔的抚弄着他的两颗小球，castiel叫得像只发情的猫，顶端源源不断的冒着水，Sam都有些来不及吞咽了，于是他停了下来。“不要”castiel祈求着“给我”，戛然而止的性爱激得他不受控制的流下了生理性的泪水，Sam耐心的吻干净他脸上的泪痕——是咸的。Jimmy去了天堂，荣光也不在了，Sam想起现在cass已经是个完全的人类了，只能臣服于人类最原始的欲望，看起来这么脆弱、无助又美丽。

Sam伸出手拉开床头柜的抽屉，在靠里面的地方找到了避孕套和润滑剂，天使castiel不需要这些，但人类Cass需要。Sam挤了一大堆润滑剂淋到Cass被前液搞得湿漉漉的阴茎上，过多的润滑液顺着会阴流到了臀缝中，Cass难为情地夹紧了腿，但是Sam不打算放过他，他温柔而强硬地掰开了castiel的腿根，然后，伸出一根手指轻柔的开拓着隐秘的肉穴，castiel甜腻的呻吟着，情不自禁地弓起了身子，腿根却打的更开了，Sam慢慢加入更多的手指，身下的人扭着腰想躲避异物的戳弄，但小穴又饥渴地噙着伸进来的手指……Sam灵巧的手指把他的呻吟和喘息都搅成碎片，castiel只能手指紧紧地攥住床头栏杆，身体不受控制地颤动着，这是他射精的前兆。见此情景，Sam立刻停下了的动作，抽出了手指，被玩的汁水泛滥的穴口挽留地不停收缩，指尖上裹了不少黏糊糊的液体。castiel再次被强行打断，无处发泄的欲望化作无数鞭子狠狠抽下来，他难受地挺着腰，拱着臀部，勃起挺立的阴茎不断渗出透亮的前液，Sam提起他的腰，让他大腿悬空，只能靠手紧紧抓着栏杆保持重心，湿软的舌头又一次舔上去，从穴口一路舔到囊袋，又侧过头吮吸柱头渗出的晶亮液体，castiel大张着嘴，任由口水不受控制的流到床单上，他已经发不出声音了，大腿抽搐着，脚趾紧紧蜷缩起来，耸着肩膀，手铐上的链条被他挣得哗哗作响……Sam抓着castiel的腰将他往下压了压，双手箍住他绷紧的、颤抖着的身体，然后迅速的将勃发的阴茎干进已经被玩得敞开着、还流着水的穴里，狠狠抽动起来……castiel在肉棒插进来的那一刻就尖叫着高潮了，他把自己身上射的一团糟，但Sam并没打算就此放过他，深色的性器快速地出没在泛着水光的小穴里，不断撞击着他的敏感点。castiel觉得自己被困住了，他的双手被缚，动弹不得，腿又被人架在肩头，只能以这种毫无防备的姿势被人干…… 

操他的人正呢喃着一些他听不清的情话，他太累了，纵欲过度让他这个新人类神志不清了，身体仿佛有千斤重，眼睛不受控制的阖了起来……

Sam察觉到身下的人渐渐没了动静，castiel居然在这种情况下睡着了！一时间竟有些哭笑不得，自己的阴茎还插在他身体里硬着呢……最后Sam只能轻手轻脚把自己的家伙抽出来，摘了安全套，对着castiel一塌糊涂的下身打了一会，射了上去……

 

 

 

无意间撞破自己兄弟在和自己暗恋的人上床的隔天早上，Sam面如死灰，顶着浓重的黑眼圈等待dean对他宣判“可怜的Sammy girl，你出局了”。但dean好像什么事都没发生。“你没什么话对我说吗”Sam忍不住问他。“我应该说什么？”dean莫名其妙“早上好，Sammy，昨晚去哪鬼混了？”“Cass呢”Sam忍耐着问道。“这我怎么知道，他可是个长翅膀的生物”dean漠不关心的说着，全部心思都放在眼前的汉堡上。Sam强忍着怒意“我吃不下”，扔下汉堡走了。dean在背后叫他“不要浪费食物，bitch”Sam没心思跟他斗嘴。“今天一个个都什么毛病”dean还在嘀咕着……

Sam以为dean跟Cass在一起后会收敛一些，但他依旧跟那些投怀送抱的姑娘随便调情，Sam以为dean会郑重的宣布他和Cass的关系(哪怕这会让Sam默默伤心，)但他依然看起来像什么事都没发生，Sam不明白一个人怎么能在跟最好的朋友上床后依旧大言不惭的称他是自己永远的朋友。dean真的了解Cass对于他们的意义吗，Cass不是酒吧里的随便一个女孩，也许在dean眼里这两者并没什么不同？只是前者更方便、快捷、安全，呼之则来，挥之则去。Sam不只一次的想过，如果Cass选择了他的话……

 

 

dean解开了手铐，从背后抱住castiel，取下了蒙着他眼睛的领带。被弄醒的Cass还迷迷糊糊的“嗯～什么事，dean”“没什么，睡吧，Cass”dean看他这幅样子很不忍心，变成人类很麻烦，他的天使肯定累坏了。“嗯”听到这句话后castiel又沉沉睡过去了。

可是dean还一点都不困呐，刚刚的战斗让他肾上腺激素飙升，现在还没降下去呢，可惜迟了一步又让那混蛋跑了……捏着Cass肉乎乎，滑腻腻的大腿，dean的家伙又开始起立致敬了。 

dean伸手拉开裤链，解放了自己的阴茎，前液沾到了castiel的大腿根上，dean微微挺动身体让性器戳进Cass因侧躺而交叠着的双腿间。硬挺的阴茎在滑腻的腿根处来回挺动，饱满的头部时不时顶到castiel还疲软着的小兄弟，娇嫩的大腿皮肤被摩擦的发红发烫，阴茎一次次的在腿间抽插，留下的黏腻液体在其中润滑着，滚烫的温度和细腻柔软的感觉不禁让dean回忆起之前插到前天使身体里去的感觉，在腿上揉捏的手也滑到了castiel的饱满的臀瓣上。或许是感觉姿势不太舒服，睡梦中的castiel微微皱着眉头哼唧了几声，dean安抚他“没事的，Cass，把腿夹紧就行了”“唔”castiel哼了一声算是回应。dean低头看了一眼，深红色的性器和白嫩腿根贴在一起，场面十分糜艳。娇嫩的腿间挨了一阵磨弄，castiel身上泛起了一层红。空气越发火热，dean能感觉到castiel正在跟着自己兴奋起来，他甚至能感觉到天使腿间那半硬不软的小兄弟正随着自己的动作一点点勃起……castiel觉得很难受，小腹处像是烧了一团火，他扭动着身体，想让身下那根安分一点，可是dean只是按住了乱动的腰，继续无情的蹂躏着他，castiel累的得不想动，只能顺从地夹紧双腿供身后的人奸淫取乐，前面无人触碰的阴茎也开始滴水，可怜兮兮的胀得通红，“嗯呃……”castiel胡乱呻吟着，身后坏心眼的家伙终于大发慈悲地伸出手，娴熟地揉弄起他的性器来，castiel又被dean弄得身体发软，神智飘忽，忍不住舒服得哼出声，两个人明明没有真正交合，身下还是捣出了一片黏腻水声……在他腿间抽插的性器速度越来越快，castiel觉得腿跟处火辣辣地疼，却又忍不住的想要更多，他难耐地弓起腰，视线随即下移，自己的阴茎居然翘得那么高了。dean的阴茎从身后贴紧他的，一下接一下地蹭弄着。“啊——”castiel不知道自己都叫了些什么，眼前一片昏黑，就这样又被送上了高潮。射出了最后一点稀薄的精液后，castiel全身瘫软，只想彻底睡死过去，什么都不在乎了……最后，dean将肉具抵在castiel的穴口射了出来，然后用粗硕的头部把白浊抹在castiel的一片狼藉的腿间……

看着怀里如此柔顺，人性化的天使，想到今天自己差点儿就失去了他，dean在心里默默做了一个决定。

 

 

看到Sam从房间里出来，castiel立马推开了吻着他的dean，倒是dean，很自然的搂住Cass的肩，跟Sam打着招呼“嗨，Sam，昨晚睡得好吗？呃…我有件事跟你说”Sam勉强点点头，狐疑的看着他兄弟。 

“呃，我，你知道的”dean结巴了起来“Cass并不是个男人，我是说，天使本身没有性别，所以这严格意义上不能算作同性恋”dean恨不得给自己两巴掌，这颠三倒四的说的什么玩意“Cass是我们的朋友，啊，有时候就像家人一样，我想，这样的转变并不是那么令人难以接受，对吧”Sam愣在原地，他的脑内尖叫着:不!我不同意!别是现在! dean觉得气氛无比尴尬，也不知道Sam听明白了没有。Sam想把心里的话大声喊出来，但看到castiel用受宠若惊的目光看着dean，眼里的桃心就快要变成实体冒出来了，一副幸福满满的样子，Sam瞬间失掉了所有勇气，他无法看见castiel伤心，所以最后他只能点点头“当然了，dean，恭喜你终于认清了自己的内心。”

dean松了一口气“谢谢你，Sam，你的意见对我很重要”。castiel也感激的看向他，Sam受不了那目光，他匆忙转过身去，像是解释又像逃避“我好困，我要回去再睡会儿”。


End file.
